


smoothie

by fluffyjihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, i love dahyo so much, its depressing at first but gets cute at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyjihyo/pseuds/fluffyjihyo
Summary: jihyo doesnt think shes good enough for dahyun and has a breakdown. dahyun fixes it in a creative way





	smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is the first thing im posting here! thanks for reading i guess i dont know what to say here lmao

awful.

that's what jihyo is, or at least what she thinks she is.

jihyo hated herself and knew dahyun would be better without her. If jihyo wasn’t there, dahyun wouldn’t have to comfort her everytime she cried, like right now.

“it’s okay, im here” dahyun said as jihyo sobbed. jihyo hated it, that dahyun had to comfort her. she didn’t deserve her comfort.

“y-you can leave it doesn’t matter…” jihyo replied.

you’ll never be good enough. that’s what jihyo believed.

“no. i’m staying here. i may not know why you’re so upset but i don’t care. i love you.” dahyun said.

“please, you don’t have to be here so you can just leave and do something productive.” jihyo cried.

“no.”

jihyo hated that.

she hated that dahyun wanted to spend time with her horrible self.

“no! i don’t want you to waste you’re time on my awful self!” jihyo yelled. 

there was silence for a minute.

“follow me!” dahyun replied happily, which surprised jihyo.

dahyun held jihyo’s hand as they walked to the kitchen.

“dahyun what are you-“

“earlier I got you your favorite smoothie!”

jihyo, even though she was crying, couldn’t stop laughing. 

dahyun smiled. she loved seeing jihyo laugh.

“i love you, dahyun.” jihyo said while wiping tears off her face.

“i love you too! you're the most wonderful person i've ever met." dahyun replied.

"now lets go cuddle!” dahyun giggled as she hugged jihyo.

jihyo kissed dahyun and went with her to cuddle.

dahyun loves jihyo, she would never leave her.


End file.
